Test
by oshinno
Summary: Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata akan segera dilaksanakan, namun Naruto malah disuruh untuk menginap di Hyuuga Mansion. Naruto harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak 'menyerang' Hinata. Dan juga melewati ujian yang diberikan oleh Hiashi dan juga Neji. Mampukah Naruto melakukanya? Let's Read… Bad Summary…


**NARUTO**

 **Test**

 **A Fanfiction by Oshinno**

 **Rated : T/T+**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), Abal, OOc, AU, OOT, Kebanyakan Dialog**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.D.L.D.R.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namikaze Naruto menatap malas layar _smartphone_ yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Ia tengah menunggu kabar dari kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Sudah hampir satu minggu gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu tak memberinya kabar. Bukan karena mereka ada masalah, tapi hal ini harus dilakukan karena ia dan Hinata akan menikah dua minggu lagi, dan Keluarga Hyuuga memiliki tradisi yang mengharuskan ia dan Hinata tak boleh bertemu selama seminggu.

"Ini sudah seminggu, tapi Hinata- _chan_ masih belum menghubungiku…" ucapnya menatap layar _smartphone_.

Ugh, Naruto benar-benar sangat merindukan gadisnya itu.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Masuk.." ucapnya.

Pintu pun langsung terbuka, menampakkan seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang. Perempuan itu langsung berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto- _sama_ , ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda." Ucap perempuan itu.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap sebentar perempuan itu. "Siapa yang datang?" tanya Naruto.

"Seorang wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab perempuan ber- _nametag_ Shion itu.

Naruto langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum senang. "Hinata ada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Kalau boleh tahu Hinata itu siapa Naruto- _sama_?" tanya Shion. Gadis ini tak tahu jika Hinata adalah calon istri Naruto karena ia baru beberapa hari bekerja di Namikaze Corp.

Dengan senang Naruto menjawab. "Dia kekasihku. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya calon istriku."

Shion langsung menunduk sedih begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto, pasalnya gadis itu menaruh perasaan pada Naruto. Memang ia belum lama mengenal Naruto tapi ia tahu jika Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik dan hal itulah yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada Naruto walaupun belum lama saling mengenal. Namun sepertinya ia harus segera melupakan perasaanya itu, karena sudah ada gadis yang mengisi hati Naruto.

"Shion, tolong suruh Hinata untuk segera kesini." Kata Naruto.

"Ah, baik Naruto- _sama_ , saya akan segera menyuruh Hinata- _san_ kesini." Sahut Shion langsun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan Naruto kembali terbuka namun kali ini yang masuk adalah seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang dikuncir kuda. Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan senyuman lebar ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_ aku sangat merindukanmu~" kata Naruto langsung memeluk erat Hinata. Pemuda itu benar-benar merindukan gadisnya ini.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Gadis itu memahami jika kekasihnya ini benar-benar merindukan dirinya,

" _Naruto-kun_ , lepaskan aku dulu." Ujar Hinata.

"Aku merindukanmu Hinata- _chan_ , biarkan aku memelukmu~" rengek Naruto manja.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya."Setidaknya tutup dulu pintunya Naruto- _kun_ , semua karyawanmu menatap kita." Kata Hinata.

Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya. Oh _shit_ , ternyata daritadi mereka menjadi tontonan. Lihat saja semua karyawannya yang menatap dirinya dengan tersenyum geli. Pasti mereka tadi sudah melihat kelakuan manjanya pada Hinata. Itu sangat memalukan. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan langsung menutup serta mengunci pintu ruangannya.

Naruto langsung duduk di kursinya dan menarik Hinata untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menanggapi perlakuan Naruto. Gadis itu sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya saat merindukannya. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah?"tanya Hinata.

"Hm~…" Jawab Naruto semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hinata, menikmati aroma lavender Hinata yang menenangkan pikiran. Menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar tentu membuat Naruto mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan kemajuan perusahaan yang dipimpinnya. Jika saja Ayahnya yang masih memimpin, pasti ia tidak akan se-lelah ini.

Hah~ namun Ayahnya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk berlibur ke beberapa Negara bersama Ibunya. Dan pada akhirnya ialah yang harus melanjutkan memimpin perusahaan besar ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Hinata. Ia sudah biasa memanggil Minato dan Kushina dengan sebuta Ayah dan Ibu. Itu karena permintaan mereka berdua.

"Sibuk berlibur, dan meninggalkan aku dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas menyebalkan ini." Jawab Naruto.

Naruto menarik kepalanya dan menatap Hinata. "Hinata- _chan_ , kenapa selama seminggu ini kau tak menghubungi aku?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum. "Kan tradisinya begitu Naruto- _kun_."

"Tapi kan kita hanya dilarang untuk bertemu, harusnya kau bisa menelpon atau mengirimi aku _e-mail_ …"

" _Otou-sama_ melarangku." Ujar Hinata. "Ah iya, sebenarnya aku kesini karena ingin menyampaikan pesan dari _Otou-sama_ untuk Naruto- _kun_." Lanjut Hinata.

Naruto menaikkan seelah alisnya heran. "Pesan apa?"

" _Otou-sama_ meminta Naruto- _kun_ untuk menginap di Hyuuga Mansion selama beberapa hari." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto semakin heran mendengar jawaban Hinata. Menginap di Hyuuga Mansion?

"Memangnya ada apa sampai aku harus menginap disana?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng. "Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu _, Otou-sama_ hanya menyuruhku mengatakan itu." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, jadi mulai kapan aku harus menginap?"

"Hari ini."

"Eh? Hari ini?"

"Iya. Kata _Otou-sama_ hari ini juga Naruto- _kun_ harus mulai menginap di Hyuuga Mansion." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto mulai berfikir, jika ia menginap di Hyuuga Mansion untuk beberapa hari pasti akan banyak berkas dan tugas yang akan menumpuk, tapi jika tidak menuruti kata Hiashi untuk menginap di Hyuuga Mansion bisa dipastikan hubungannya dan Hinata di ujung tanduk. Dulu saja untuk meminta izin berpacaran dengan Hinata ia harus memohon pada Hiashi. Yosh, ia akan menginap di Hyuuga Mansion. Demi Hinata.

Eh, tunggu sebentar! Kan ada Shikamaru. Pemuda malas nan jenius itu kan baru saja pulang dari bulan madu bersama Temari. Ya, untuk beberapa hari Naruto akan meminta Shikamaru untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, dia kan sekretaris Naruto.

"Bagaimana Naruto- _kun_ , hari ini apa kau bisa mulai menginap di Hyuuga Mansion?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya tentu aku bisa! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menghubungi Shikamaru." Kata Naruto mengambil smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Ia mulai mencari nomor Shikamaru dan menelpon pemuda itu.

" _Hallo.."_

"Hallo Shika?"

" _Apa?"_ sahut Shikamaru dari seberang sana.

"Mulai besok kau akan mengerjakan semua tugasku di perusahaan selama beberapa hari. Dan tidak ada penolakan."

" _Heh?! Aku tidak ma-"_

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ada penolakan. Besok kau akan mulai mengerjakan semua tugasku. Titik."

" _Aku tid-"_

Tanpa mendengar penolakan dari Shikamaru, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu mematikan ponselnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ apa tidak masalah menyuruh Shikamaru- _kun_ mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu? Dia kan baru saja menikah." Kata Hinata.

"Aku sudah memberinya cuti selama seminggu untuk bulan madu bersama Temari. Dan kurasa itu sudah cukup untuknya." Kata Naruto.

"Oh…"

"Hinata- _chan_?" panggil Naruto.

"Iya?"

"Daritadi kita hanya berbicara sampai aku melupakan sesuatu." Kata Naruto menyeringai.

Hinata menatap Naruto bingung. "Melupakan apa?"

"Melupakan ini." Kata Naruto langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata, membuat gadis itu membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Namun pada akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman Naruto, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga sangat merindukan pemuda ini.

Ciuman itu awalnya hanya ciuman lembut yang manis, namun langsung berubah saat Naruto dengan sengaja mengigit pelan bibir Hinata dan membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya hingga dengan leluasa Naruto dapat memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut gadisnya itu. Tangan Naruto semakin erat memeluk pinggang Hinata, membuat gadis itu benar-benar menempel dengannya. Dan entah sejak kapan pula, Naruto sudah membuat beberapa bercak merah di leher jenjang Hinata.

"Engh~…" Hinata mendesah saat Naruto semakin menurunkan ciumannya. Namun dengan cepat gadis itu menahan kepala Naruto. "Berhenti Naruto- _kun_." Ucapnya.

Naruto seolah tak mendengar ucapan Hinata dan terus menciumi bahu Hinata. Tangannya pun mulai menelusup kedalam blazer yang Hinata kenakan, namun dengan cepat Hinata menahan tangan Naruto. Dan ia pun langsung menjauhkan kepala Naruto dari bahunya yang sudah terekspose karena ulah pemuda itu.

"Naruto- _kun_ , sudah." Ucapnya.

"Tapi Hinata- _chan_ …"

" _Otou-sama_ akan sangat marah saat melihat ini." Kata Hinata melihat _kissmark_ yang Naruto buat di sekitar bahu dan lehernya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Hinata- _chan_." Ujar Naruto. Sial, hampir saja tadi ia lepas kendali.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto- _kun_."

"Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke Hyuuga Mansion." Kata Naruto.

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga harus mengambil beberapa baju dari rumah untuk aku bawa kesana."

"Jadi kita akan ke apartemen Naruto- _kun_ dulu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata lalu berdiri dari posisinya duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Naruto pun ikut berdiri dan langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk keluar dari ruangannya, namun sebelumnya Hinata terlebih dahulu melepas ikatan rambutnya untuk menutupi bercak merah yang ada dilehernya. Sejak keluar dari ruangan Naruto banyak karyawan yang menyapa mereka. Tentu saja mereka tahu jika Hinata adalah calon istri dari bos mereka.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata kini sudah berada di depan Mansion Hyuuga. Setelah mengambil beberapa baju dari apartemen Naruto mereka langsung bergegas menuju ke Hyuuga Mansion. Naruto jarang sekali ke tempat ini, bukan karena tidak suka namun karena ia takut pada Hiashi. Hiashi itu sangat galak dan menakutkan sekali saat marah. Pernah sekali ia terlambat mengantar Hinata setelah kencan, dan sebagai balasannya Hiashi melarang Hinata keluar rumah selama seminggu. Dan sejak saat itu Naruto tidak pernah lagi terlambat saat mengantar Hinata.

"Ayo Naruto- _kun_ , _Otou-sama_ sudah menunggu." Kata Hinata menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang awalnya hanya diam sembari memandangi Hyuuga Mansion langsung tersentak dan mengikuti Hinata. "Ah iya…"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ruangan utama Hyuuga Mansion yang sangat besar itu. Dan disana sudah terlihat Hiashi yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Sepertinya ia sudah menunggu kedatangan Hinata dan juga Naruto.

" _Otou-sama?_ " panggil Hinata.

Hiashi menoleh dan menatap Hinata dan juga Naruto yang baru saja datang. "Lama sekali?"

"Kami tadi mampir ke apartemen Naruto- _kun_ sebentar." Jawab Hinata.

"Untuk?"

"Mengambil beberapa baju yang akan Naruto- _kun_ pakai selama disini." Jawab Hinata lagi.

Hiashi hanya diam dan memandang ke arah Naruto. "Naruto, ikut aku akan kuantar ke kamarmu." Ujar Hiashi dingin.

" _Ha-ha'i_." jawab Naruto gugup. Ugh, calon mertuanya ini benar-benar menakutkan.

Hiashi pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan mengantarkan Naruto menuju kamarnya. Naruto dan Hinata pun mengikutinya. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan sebuah kamar. Hiashi langsung berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Naruto juga Hinata.

"Ini kamarmu." Ucap Hiashi.

"Tapi _Otou-sama_ , ini kan kamarku…." Kata Hinata.

Naruto langsung menatap Hinata. _What_?! Apa Hiashi akan menyuruh dia satu kamar dengan Hinata? yang benar saja?

"Naruto akan tidur satu kamar denganmu." Ujar Hiashi.

"Ta-tapi Hiashi- _sama_ -"

"Kau akan tidur di kamar ini dengan Hinata." ujar Hiashi menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto langsung menunduk. " _Ha-ha'i_ Hiashi- _sama_." Jawab Naruto.

Hiashi pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. setelah Hiashi sudah tidak terlihat Naruto langsung menatap Hinata.

"Apa maksudnya ini Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata pun menatap Naruto. "Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto- _kun_ , _Otou-sama_ tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini." Jawab Hinata. "Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu ayo masuk saja Naruto- _kun_." Lanjutya.

Hinata pun masuk kedalam kamarnya di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Naruto lalu menaruh barang-barang yang ia bawa.

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Naruto pun duduk di pinggiran ranjang Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_?" panggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Kupikir Hiashi- _sama_ melakukan ini karena ingin menguji aku." Ucap Naruto.

"Menguji?"

"Iya. Mungkin dia menguji aku, apakah aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ' _menyentuh_ 'mu saat kita bersama seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu kau harus bisa menahan diri Naruto- _kun_." Ujar Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum pada Hinata. "Iya."

Hinata pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian miliknya untuk mengambil handuk. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan mandi sebentar." Jawab Hinata langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ataga, Shikamaru benar-benar gila!" ucap Naruto saat melihat ada lebih dari 20 panggilan dari Shikamaru. Naruto pun menghubungi Shikamaru.

" _Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!"_ ucap Shikamaru. Bahkan Naruto belum bicara apapun tapi pemuda itu sudah mengatakan tidak mau.

"Ayolah Shika, hanya beberapa hari."

" _Aku tidak mau, lagipula harusnya aku masih libur."_

"Aku sudah memberimu cuti, dan kupikir waktu cuti yang kuberikan sudah cukup untukmu dan Temari untuk ' _bermain'_.." ujar Naruto menyeringai.

" _Mendokusei~ memangnya kenapa aku harus mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu itu?"_ tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku harus menginap di Mansion Hyuuga untuk beberapa hari, dan jika tidak kulakukan entah apa yang akan Hiashi- _sama_ lakukan padaku." Kata Naruto.

" _Tck, baiklah tapi hanya untuk beberapa hari saja…_ " kata Shikamaru.

Naruto langsung terenyum senang. "Yosh! Kau memang yang terbaik…"

Shikamaru pun mematikan sambungan telpon. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum senang.

 **KRIET**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, membuat Naruto secara otomatis langsung meolehkan wajahnya. Oh, _Shit_! Hinata tadi baru saja mengatakan agar Naruto bisa menhan diri untuk tidak melakukan apaun padanya, tapi sekarang gadis itu malah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya.

' _Ini baru hari pertama, dan Hinata-chan sudah membuatku sangat gerah. Ayolah Hinata-chan aku harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak meyerangmu sekarang juga'_ batin Naruto.

Dengan santainya Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah lemari dan mengambil baju. Setelah itu ia masuk kembali ke kamar mandi dan mungkin memakai bajunya.

"Astaga, ini sangat menyiksa.." ucap Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah, tidak ada ap-astaga!" teriak Naruto. Gadis ini benar-benar menyiksa Naruto. Hotpants dan tanktop? Hinata tak pernah berpenampilan se-sexy sebelumnya. Apa ini sengaja?

"Hinata- _chan_ jangan menggodaku." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata hanya menatap heran Naruto. "Maksudnya?"

"Apa kau sengaja memakai pakaian seperti itu untuk menggodaku?"

"Eh?"

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau membuatku sangat gerah."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto, pasalnya ia sangat tahu maksud Naruto dengan kata gerah. "Naruto- _kun_ jangan bicara begitu. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke ruang makan untuk makan malam."

"Baiklah." Sahut Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan, disana sudah terlihat ada Hiashi, Hanabi, dan juga Neji. Kapan pemuda itu pulang dari Paris?

"Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto…" ucap Neji.

"Aku juga.." balas Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Neji itu kakaknya Hinata yang sedang mengurus perusahaan yang ada Prancis. Neji itu _Senpai_ -nya Naruto saat masih SMA. Dan Neji kurang menyetujui hubungan Naruto dan juga Hinata, entah apa alasannya.

"Bagaimana perusahannmu?" tanya Neji saat Naruto sudah duduk.

"Baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto.

"Naruto- _nii_ akan menginap disini?" tanya Hanabi. Dia adik Hinata, hubungannya dengan Naruto cukup dekat.

Naruto menoleh pada Hanabi. "Ya begitulah…" jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Wah, kalau begitu Naruto- _nii_ bisa mengajariku menyelesaikan gundam yang sedang aku rakit kan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tentu saja."

"Nanti ajari aku ya…"

"Iy-"

"Ini waktunya makan, bukan mengobrol. Sekarang habiskan makanan kalian. Dan Hanabi, minta saja Neji yang mengajarimu, Naruto tidak bisa." Kata Hiashi dingin.

Semua yang ada di meja makan langsung diam dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

.

.

Naruto memandang langit-langit kamar Hinata yang sangat kental dengan nuansa warna lavender, ia tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Hinata. Selesai makan malam ia dan Hinata langsung kembali ke kamar.

"Naruto- _kun_ kenpa kau melamun?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja dari kamar mandi.

Naruto menoleh. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Hinata pun naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk Naruto. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya.

Naruto pun membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengecup kening Hinata. "Aku lebih merindukanmu, seminggu tidak bertemu denganmu rasanya sangat menyiksa." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata pun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Naruto. Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut namun pada akhirnya semua berubah saat Naruto mulai melumat dengan lembut bibir gadisnya itu. Semakin lama lumtan lembut itu mulai berubah menjadi cukup intens. Tanpa ragu Naruto melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Mencari kesenangan lain dalam ciuman mesra ini.

Dengan lihainya Naruto mengajak lidah Hinata untuk berdansa. Saling bertautan dan mendorong satu sama lain dengan begitu bersemangat, seolah hal itu begitu menyenangkan. Kepala mereka ikut bergerak mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan oleh pasangannya.

Suara kecupan tercipta di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Benang saliva langsung tercipta saat Naruto melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Ciuman mereka terlepas namun bukan berarti Naruto menjauh, malah pemuda itu kini beralih untuk mengecupi leher Hinata.

Beberapa _kissmark_ mulai terlihat di leher mulus Hinata. Namun Naruto masih terlihat begitu asik dengan kegiatannya. Bahkan tanpa disadari kini posisi mereka telah berubah. Hinata sudah berada di bawah Naruto. Dengan nakal tangan Naruto mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam piyama yang dikenakan oleh Hinata.

"Nghh~…" satu desahan lolos saat Naruto mulai mengelus perut rata Hinata.

Tangan Naruto semakin naik. "Narutoh~…..-kunh…cukup.." ucap Hinata saat tangan Naruto dengan nakal mulai mengusap dadanya.

Naruto tak peduli dan meneruskan kegiatannya. "Enghh~… _Otou-sama_..engh~ bisa mendengar kita-ah Naruto-kunh~…"

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Naruto langsung tersadar dan menjauh dari tubuh Hinata. Naruto bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_ maafkan aku, aku lagi-lagi kehilangan kendali..a-aku.." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya menyesal.

"Stt~…" Hinata meletakkan jari telunjukknya di depan mulut Naruto. "Aku mengerti Naruto- _kun_ , tidak apa-apa.." kata Hinata tersenyum.

Naruto langsung membenarkan baju Hinata yang berantakan karena ulahnya. "Maafkan aku Hinata- _chan_ , aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol diriku saat bersama denganmu. Tubuhku seolah bergerak sendiri untuk semakin dekat denganmu. Saat denganmu tubuhku bergerak sendiri, aku tidak bisa berhenti…Hinata- _chan_ maafkan aku…" kata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto. "Sudahlah Naruto- _kun_ , lebih baik kita tidur saja…" ujarnya.

Naruto pun mengangguk dan balas memeluk Hinata, menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala Hinata.

" _Oyasumi Hime…Aishiteru…"_

" _Oyasumi Naruto-kun…Aishiteru.."_

Meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah terlelap, mari kita lihat dua orang yang daritadi mengintip dari celah di pintu kamar Hinata, Hiashi dan Neji.

"Lihat itu, sudah kubilang Naruto itu mesum." Kata Neji.

Hiashi menoleh pada Neji. "Dia bisa menahan diri." Ucapnya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat dia bersama dengan Hinata." kata Neji menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Sudahlah Neji, adikmu sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Dan mereka akan menikah jadi biarkan mereka."

"Tapi _Otou-sama.."_

"Daripada memikirkan mereka, lebih baik kau segera melamar kekasihmu itu, ah siapa namanya?"

"Tenten…" jawab Neji.

"Kalian sudah lama berpacaran, kapan kau akan melamarnya? Adikmu saja akan menikah.." kata Hiashi.

Neji menunduk. "Iya, aku akan segera melamarnya.."

Hiashi tersenyum tipis dan berjalan meninggalkan Neji.

"Huh~ aku masih tidak suka pada rubah mesum itu." Kata Neji berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua Naruto berada di Hyuuga Mansion, kini ia tengah berada di dalam sebuah bangunan di luar area utama Hyuuga Mansion. Lebih tepatnya mereka tengah berada di _Dojo_ keluarga Hyuuga. Ia bersama Neji, rencananya mereka akan melakukan sebuah pertandingan Kendo. Neji sangat menguasai beladiri ini.

"Ayo Naruto lawan aku.." kata Neji melemparkan pedang kayu pada Naruto.

"Baik…" sahut Naruto menangkap pedang kayu yang dilempar oleh Neji.

Dengan cepat bahkan tanpa Naruto sadari, Neji langsung maju dan memukul Naruto di beberapa bagian, mulai dari lengan, paha, hingga bahu. Naruto terjatuh dan bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Ayolah Naruto, masa kemampuanmu Cuma segini? Dengan kemampuanmu yang hanya segitu kau tak akan bisa melindungi Adikku." Kata Neji dengan senyum meremehkan.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Neji kembali menyerang Naruto, namun kali ini pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu dapat menghindar dan berhasil memukul bahu Neji menggunakan pedang kayu miliknya.

"Lumayan juga." Ucap Neji.

"Jangan remehkan aku, bagaimanapun juga aku akan melindungi Hinata- _chan_." Ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan ucapamu dan kalahkan aku."

Naruto langsung menatap Neji dan memasang kuda-kuda. Saat Neji menyerang dengan cepat Naruto menghindar dan dengan keras memukul paha Neji. Naruto tersenyum miring menatap Neji.

"Guh! Naruto kau…!" Neji jatuh berlutut sembari memegangi pahanya.

"Tenang saja Neji, aku hanya sedikit membuatmu cedera, kau mungkin akan susah berjalan besok." Kata Naruto.

"Huh!"

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, Hiashi- _sama_ pasti sudah menungguku." Kata Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan Neji yang masih memegangi pahanya yang terasa ngilu.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ruangan Hiashi, ia sangat gugup harus bertemu Hiashi seorang diri. Bagaimanapun juga calon mertuanya ini sangat dingin dan tegas. Naruto langsung mengeser pintu ruangan Hiashi dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri _'camer'_ nya itu.

"Kemarilah, duduk disini." Perintah Hiashi pada Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Hiashi, lalu ikut duduk di hadapan lelaki itu. Ia hanya menunduk tak berani menatap mata tegas sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisnya karena merasa tegang dan juga gugup.

"Jadi apa kau benar-benar serius?"

"I-iya Hiashi- _sama_ saya be-benar-benar se-serius de-den-…"

"Nada bicaramu seperti itu, apa kau pikir aku percaya kau benar-benar serius?" potong Hiashi dengan tegas.

"Ya! Saya benar-benar serius dengan Hinata." jawab Naruto tegas.

"Kalian akan menikah beberapa hari lagi kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar tentang kebiasaan keluarga Hyuuga.." kata Hiashi.

"Tentu saja, saya akan belajar.''

"Mulai dari cara duduk, kau lihat caraku duduk saat ini?" tanya Hiashi.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau harus bisa bertahan dalam posisi ini selama dua jam." Kata Hiashi.

 _*Hiashi duduk khas orang Jepang gitu loh, bertumpu pada dua kaki yang ditekuk kebelakang_

"Eh? Baiklah…" Naruto pun mengubah posisinya menjadi seperti Hiashi. Ah ternyata posisi ini tak semudah yang Naruto bayangkan. Ugh, baru beberapa menit tapi kakinya sudah terasa kram. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia akan bertahan dalam posisi ini selama dua jam. Demi Hinata. Yosh! _Ganbatte_ Naruto!

Hiashi tersenyum tipis memandangi Naruto.

.

.

Naruto memijat kakinya yang terasa ngilu karena posisi duduknya tadi siang. Belum lagi ditambah bekas pukulan Neji. "Ugh, ternyata duduk seperti itu sangat menyakitkan.."

"Naruto- _kun_ , aku akan mengoleskan obat ini di kakimu. Obat ini bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di kakimu.." kata Hinata yang membawa sebuah botol kecil di tangannya.

"Ah, baiklah Hinata- _chan_." Kata Naruto.

Dengan telaten Hinata mulai mengoleskan obat itu di kaki Naruto.

"Kau memang calon istri yang terbaik Hinata- _chan_ …" kata Naruto.

Hinata langsung merona mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Naruto- _kun_ juga calon suami yang hebat, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mau melakukan hal yang disuruh _Otou-sama_ …"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Bahkan tadi Naruto- _kun_ juga melawan Neji- _nii_ …."

Naruto langsung mengangkat dagu Hinata dan mengecup bibir gadis itu. "Apapun akan kulakukan jika itu untukmu Hinata- _chan_ , karena aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Hinata langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Naruto pun langsung membalas pelukan gadisnya itu.

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang berdiri di balik pintu dan mendengar pembicaraan antara keduanya. Tentu saja mereka itu Hiashi dan Neji.

"Apa kau sudah yakin pada Naruto?" tanya Hiashi,

Neji tersenyum. "Melihat keseriusan rubah mesum itu, hah~ mau bagaimana lagi, dia benar-benar mencintai adikku…" kata Neji.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Biarkan mereka berdua."

Hiashi pun berjalan meninggalkan Neji yang masih berdiri di depan kamar Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku harus merelakan Adikku…" ucap Neji tersenyum tipis.

 **Owari**

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Hari ini Naruto dan juga Hinata sudah resmi menikah. Pesta pernikahan mereka baru saja selesai dilaksanakan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Semua orang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Namun beda dengan Hinata yang tengah menikmati angina malam dari balkon kediaman Namikaze. Tempat yang akan menjadi rumah barunya. Ia sangat suka pemandangan dari sana. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Dari dalam kamar, Naruto tersenyum melihat istrinya itu. Dia pun berjalan ke arah Hinata dan segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, memeluk erat istrinya itu. "Disini sangat dingin Hinata- _chan_ …"

"Disini hangat Naruto- _kun_ …" kata Hinata berbalik dan memeluk Naruto.

Naruto mengecup bibir istrinya itu sebentar. "Aku bisa menghangatkanmu lebih dari ini, Namikaze Hinata…" kata Naruto berbisik sembari menjilat telinga Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah.

Naruto menyeringai dan mulai mengecupi leher jenjang Hinata. Mereka sudah menikah dan Hiashi meminta mereka untuk segera membuatkan cucu untuknya. Jadi mereka harus segera mengabulkan permintaannya kan?

"Engh~…Narutoh-kunh…jangan disinih..engh~" Hinata mendesah karena tangan Naruto yang sudah menelusup masuk ke dalam gaun tidur tipis yang dikenakannya dan bermain di atas dadanya.

"Jadi kau mau didalam?" tanya Naruto.

"Engh~…I-iyah…" jawab Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto pun menyeringai dan segera menggendong Hinata _bridal style_ menuju kamar mereka. "Bersiaplah _Hime_ , karena malam ini kita akan sangat bekerja keras…"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Naruto- _kun_?"

"Hiashi-sam-ah maksudku _Otou-sama_ berpesan agar kita segera memberinya cucu, jadi kau harus bersiap Hinata- _hime_ ,…." Kata Naruto langsung menurunkan Hinata di atas ranjang mereka dan ' _menyerang'_ gadisnya itu.

"Eh, Kyaaaa~"

Untuk adegan selanjutnya. Ekhem! Bayangin aja sendiri…..

 **The End**

 **Ekhem. Sebenernya Shin ragu buat publish Fic ini, tapi karena dorongan dari temen akhirnya Shin publish deh..**

 **Udah lama juga Shin gak publish Fic. Sebenernya itu semua karena Shin yang lagi sedih karena mikirin Abang T.O.P Big Bang yang bentar lagi bakal Wamil dan juga 2NE1 yang baru aja bubar. Belum lagi gara-gara UAS…**

 **Tapi pada akhirnya Shin berhasil buat Fic ini dan publish setelah sekian lama…**

 **Buat para Reader yang sudah berkenan membaca Fic ini, Review ya..**

 **Shin masih newbi jadi butuh kritik dan saran….**

 **Jangan lupa..**

 **RnR..**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
